Can't Keep A Good Wizard Down
by Blueninja33
Summary: Everyone attends the funeral of Harry Dresden, a man who died doing the right thing.  My version of how I'd like the next book to end. Written before Ghost Story releases.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, life's been hell. This little plot bunny got stuck in my head last week, and I can't write anything else until I get it out. Hopefully, now that this is done, I can finish "Whale of a Time" and move on to other stories that I've had lined up for a while now. This is my own little "and everyone lived happily ever after" version of how I'd like to see **_**Ghost Story **_**end. **

**This takes place post **_**Aftermath, **_**a story from**_** Side Jobs**_**.**

**This is Un-Beta'd. Please R&R!**

For Karrin Murphy, today was turning into one of the worst days in her life, and that was saying something. She'd had bad days before, when her father died, two divorces, being attacked by a giant scorpion, she could go on and on. Today, however, was different. Today she was no longer a cop. She had "quit" earlier in the day, turned in her badge, gun and cleaned out her office. She didn't know what she'd do, but she knew she had to figure it out fast.

About a week ago, Dresden had killed the woman he loved in order to save a daughter he didn't know he had and to stop a war. She reflected on that for a moment. She realized now that nothing had ever come easy for Dresden or without a heavy price. He always tried to do the right thing and help others simply because it was the right thing to do and because he had the power to do so. And what had he gotten in return for his mostly selfless heroism? A bullet through the chest. Karrin's best friend, a man she has watched battle Trolls, Demons, Vampires and Fairy Queens was killed by some faceless man with a sniper rifle.

Murphy had met a few Wizards in her life, but she had never seen any them work like she had seen Harry. Harry scared her, though she'd never admit it to anyone. He had a power that she couldn't even comprehend. She was a tough woman, but there's a difference between being able to fight off a man three times your weight and being able to reduce a skyscraper to ashes if you're mad enough.

That's what really made her mad about Harry's death, it hadn't even been a fight. If he had died at the hands of some elder demon after a long and exciting battle to the death in order to save someone, she could have taken some comfort in that. But he hadn't been fighting, he had been minding his own business and most likely didn't even know that he was in trouble until he already had hole through his chest.

"Coward." She muttered to herself. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked around at the others that had come to attend Harry's funeral.

She first saw Thomas, Harry's half vampire brother. He looked like he had been hit by a train. And considering that he was a White Court vampire, that was saying something. It was largely thanks to him that Harry's body had been found. The CPD had received a generous donation of two small submarines from the Wraith family with the only condition being that they would be used to find Harry's body before the CPD could keep them. He had also paid for Harry's funeral and a very expensive three piece suit for him to be buried in.

Standing beside him was Mac, the owner of McAnally's Pub. He had actually closed down the Pub in order to attend the funeral, and said a few short words about Harry at the service. He had also invited everyone from the funeral over to his pub afterwards for a few drinks in Harry's honor, on the house.

Beside him were William and Georgia Borden, two of the last members of the Alpha's. Karrin and Will both argued for Georgia to stay home for the funeral, given both her pregnancy and recent kidnapping and torture. Georgia, however, said that she owed Harry too much not to be at his funeral.

Standing beside them was the Carpenter Clan. Each of the children looked like they had been crying recently or were fighting to hold back tears. Molly hadn't stopped crying since the service started. Michael had been one of those to give a eulogy along with Herself, Will and Mac. Charity had been consoling Molly for most of the day. Murphy remembered when they had arrived at the service, she had joked with Charity that she was surprised she had shown up to the funeral. Karrin had hoped for a cheap laugh, instead she got a firm grasp on her forearm and a look of fire from the Carpenter matriarch.

Charity Carpenter's eyes didn't leave Murphy's when she said in a firm voice, "I may not have approved of Harry's actions all the time, but almost every member of this family owes their life to him. As far as I'm concerned, that makes him family." Karrin didn't know what to say to that, so she just nodded. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared the fire in Charity's eyes left and was replaced with only motherly concern and love. Charity hugged Karrin and whispered, "I'm so sorry for your loss. You are in our prayers."

Between the Carpenters and herself, was Ebenezar McCoy. Behind McCoy was a younger Warden assigned to him. They were the only Wizards present at the service and the funeral. Between the destruction of the Red Court and the recent actions of the Formor, the White Council had been very busy attempting to restore order and Wardens were unable to attend Harry's funeral. That hadn't stopped them from trying though. Over the past few days, Murphy had a slow but fairly steady stream of Wardens visit in Chicago for the day to pay their respects to her for Harry's loss. Apparently, she was known as Harry's partner to the magical community. She had been fairly blunt with them, and had told them that until she saw his body, Harry wasn't dead as far as she was concerned.

The day they found his body, she cried harder than she had in a long time.

Ebenezar had agreed to take Molly on as his apprentice, making her one of his personal assistants on the Council. She would have to move away from Chicago, but she had agreed and after a long discussion with her parents, they also gave their blessings. Harry had always shown such respect for the elderly wizard, explaining that Ebenezar had raised Harry and taught him the true meaning of magic and how to correctly use it. She had once asked Harry if Ebenezar was more powerful than he was.

"More powerful in a different way" He had answered. He saw that it hadn't answered Murphy's question so he elaborated. "Magically speaking, I'm Mike Tyson and he's Bruce Lee. I have more raw strength, but he's got much more talent and control of his magic."

"Makes sense," Murphy had replied. "The longer you practice, the better you get. And he's got to have about 40 years on you."

Harry started laughing, "He's got a few more years on me than that."

"No way, he can't be more than 75."

Harry got a big grin on his face. "Say that to his face next chance you get and you'll be his favorite non-wizard." He laughed again. "Ebenezar's over two hundred years old." Murphy could feel her jaw hit the floor.

She had only seen him in action once, at the fight with the Red Court and she could tell he was a very competent magician, nothing as fancy as how Harry fought, but the results seemed to be the same: vampires died. She had talked to Ebenezar shortly earlier, and she had assured him that the police were going to do everything they could to find Harry's killer. His response has shocked her.

"I hope you never find the bastard that killed Hoss." Before Murphy could even say anything he leaned closer and said. "Whoever he is, he's mine. And there's not a force in tha world that'll keep me from him. Human, wizard or fae, it won't matter to me." Murphy didn't know what to say. She could understand how he felt, she wanted to find the gutless bastard that had taken her Harry from her. Fortunately, other guests began to arrive and Ebenezar walked away, promising many tales of Harry from his youth when they got to MacAnally's.

_That just leaves me_. Murphy thought to herself. She had always been a bit of a loner, but she had never actually felt alone. She had Harry. Closing her eyes and willing the tears that were forming to go away, she reached down to pet Mouse's head. Mouse had been staying with Molly since…*it* happened. According to the Carpenters, Mouse and Molly had been taking Harry's death about the same.

The sermon ended and they began to lower the casket into the grave. That's when things started to happen.

Mouse's ears shot up and he focused on the casket with extreme interest. Then, the winch lowering the casket exploded into sparks. The lowering mechanism must have locked because the casket didn't drop. Molly gave a sharp gasp and held one hand to her temple. Murphy scanned the crowd, her hand resting on the gun she was no longer legally allowed to carry. Molly kept her hand on her temple and seemed to be trying to feel for something in the air with her other. Will had lowered Georgia to the ground and was standing protectively over her, looking everywhere for a potential threat. There seemed to be a glass bowl that had formed around Ebenezar and the Junior Warden, who was now holding what looked like small silver shield that was glowing, and both were looking around for any sign of trouble.

_He can't even have a d__amned funeral without someone attacking._ Murphy though to herself, rage boiling inside her that someone would desecrate Harry's funeral.

"Something's coming!" Molly shouted and pointed at Harry's coffin. Before she finished the sentence, a ball of light appeared over the coffin. It hovered for a second then lowered into the coffin which, as with most things Harry's associated with, exploded.

When Murphy looked back at the coffin, she gasped. Harry's body was moving.

Harry started coughing, and sat up. His coughing slowed as he swung his legs over the side of the mostly destroyed coffin and sat on the edge. As he seemed to be catching his breath, he rubbed his chest with one hand. Murphy couldn't help but notice, it was where he had been shot. When he tried to stand he seemed a little weak on his feet and kept one hand on the coffin's remains.

"Harry?" Murphy heard her own voice and she didn't like how weak it sounded.

At hearing his name, Harry finally seemed to notice everyone standing around and staring at him. As he looked around at everybody, he stopped on Murphy and cleared his throat.

"Um, hi Murphy."

It was his voice. Murphy never thought she'd hear his voice again. He seemed to be getting closer now; she didn't even realize that she was walking towards him.

"Who….who are you?" She raised her gun again.

"Murph, it's me Murph. I'm Harry, I'm me."

"No! Harry Dresden died! He was shot." She could feel the tears starting to come back.

"I know Karrin. I was shot. I died. But they let me come back. It's me." His eyes were pleading with her to believe him. She didn't know what to believe, she *wanted* to believe it was him, but she had seen too many things. This could be some kind of trick.

A sudden bark from her side snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Mouse. He was marching in place with his tail going crazy and a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Mouse! I missed you boy." Harry got down on his knees and was practically tackled by the doggy hug Mouse gave him and the big slobbery kisses that went with it.

_Well, I don't need any more proof than that._ Murphy knew Mouse was never fooled by anything. This was Harry. He was alive.

"Harry." This time her voice waivered and her eyes again stung with tears. Harry looked up to her, gently pushed Mouse aside and stood back up.

"Yeah Karrin, it's me."

The next thing she knew, she was in Harry's arms and was crying. She hugged him to herself hard, to make sure that he was real and that he wouldn't get away again. Pulling back from him she looked at his face again, then punched him in the gut.

Harry let out a startled yelp. He started to rub his stomach while looking at her with a confused look on his face. "What the heck was that for?"

Murphy couldn't keep the smirk off her face, "That's for standing me up on our date."

Harry smirked also, that damned smirk that drove Murphy crazy, "Well, I think I have a pretty good excuse for why I wasn't there."

Before Murphy could say anything else, Molly came crashing into Dresden nearly knocking him over. Everyone was coming closer, and it looked like they all wanted to talk to Harry. She took a step back from Harry and gave him a wink. She'd have more time with him later, and he deserved to get a chance to talk to everyone.

Murphy found herself laughing. Her best friend was alive. The world around her may be crumbling, but she was on solid ground as long as he was here.

**A/N: Alright! There it is. I've had this kicking around in my head the past few weeks and I just decided to put it to paper (or MS word) today before it drove me crazy. Get excited for Ghost Stories!**


End file.
